<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poker night by Morriggann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809316">Poker night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann'>Morriggann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poker Night, Rough Sex, Sex, Stripping, blowjob, some breathplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU ~ Bored by TV, you put poker on the table to pass time with Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poker night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The dorm was quiet. It was early before the semester started but I’d moved into my room because I was one of those people that guided the freshman around during enrollment week.</p><p>Summer had been great, traveling through Europe with my best friend and her parents. I had missed my college friends, though, particularly Steve and Bucky.</p><p>Those two were joined at the hip and it was rare to see them separately. All anyone knew is that they’d gone through something together and were best friends. I didn’t care. I liked them. Like ’liked’ them. I couldn’t pick which one was my favorite and go for him. Anyway, there was always this throng of girls around them, batting their eyelashes and showing cleavage. I was myself, period. I dressed casually, put barely any makeup on, and my long hair was always in a ponytail.</p><p>That night, Bucky had brought back pizza and Steve had brought beer. I had some liquor somewhere, but I usually left that to them. I wasn’t into drinking all that much; didn’t like losing control over my own thoughts and body. </p><p>They arrived with a bag of goodies as well; candy, chocolate, and my favorite, sour peaches. I dove into the bag like a hawk while we were watching TV. It was a regular night like any night during the semester. Until Bucky opened his mouth.</p><p>“Why don’t we play something instead of watching TV? We always end up watching reruns.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Board game? Cards? PS4?”</p><p>“I was thinking something a little more...interesting.”</p><p>While suckling on a piece of peach, I raised an eyebrow. “Poker?” I offered.</p><p>Bucky smiled broadly, something he rarely did. “Oh yes. We can use candy to bet.”</p><p>I got up and moved around what was on the table, getting cards out. We sat together and separated the candy, converting them into money. We played for a few turns, but it lacked challenge. I didn’t say anything because I knew the guys enjoyed the game. But after a while, Steve said, “How about we up the ante?”</p><p>“How’s that, punk?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Strip poker. Whoever loses removes a piece of clothes.”</p><p><em> Oh, God! </em> I nearly choked on my piece of peach. Seeing them naked would be nice. No, it would be heaven. I knew they worked out in their spare time and that showed through their clothes; they were quite muscular and I’m pretty sure I could’ve broken a tooth on those asses trying to bite them.</p><p>“Are you in?” Steve asked me.</p><p>I swallowed hard. I was good at poker. I didn’t lose often. I had more chances of seeing them naked than they did me. “I’m in,” I replied, popping another piece of peach in my mouth.</p><p>Bucky put the candy to the side, and we determined the first dealer to be Steve. The first few hands went fast. Socks were removed, then sweaters. We were seemingly all at the same level.</p><p>I went to the bathroom and then everything changed. I started losing over and over. And my levels of embarrassment rose. I’d lost my jeans, my shoes, and socks, my sweater and my scrunchie. I convinced the guys that it was an article of clothing since it was fabric. I was left in my panties and camisole plus my bra. The guys were now shirtless but that was it besides socks and shoes. They still had pants and boxers on. </p><p>Steve dealt a new hand. I had nothing so I asked for three more cards to end up with two pairs; jacks and sevens. For once, I was confident I would win this round. But when Bucky flipped a pair of eights over jacks and Steve turned a set of three fours, I was screwed. I whined softly as they stared at me with smirks on their faces.</p><p>“Lose it, sweetheart.” Steve nodded to my tank top.</p><p>My face red with embarrassment, I pulled the camisole over my head. I had a pretty regular bra, slightly padded even with my big jugs. I always had big breasts; it was a family trait. </p><p>Bucky licked his lips as he shuffled the cards while Steve shifted in his chair. I could feel their eyes boring into me. I finally said, “It’s not fair. There’s two of you against me.”</p><p>“Hey, we’re not playing together. And it’s not our fault you’re losing,” Bucky replied. His eyes had a twinkle and they were directly looking at my breasts.</p><p>I covered myself with an arm after shuffling the cards and almost grinned when I saw mine. I had two pairs again but high ones. I only asked for one replacement card, and fortunately for me, it was one of mine. I had a full house.</p><p>Impassive, I laid my cards down last, then said, “Barnes, off with your jeans.” </p><p>With a grumble, he stood and removed them. Only then did I realize he was going commando. I blushed when I saw his shaft. It was big. My thighs closed tighter, and my insides clenched at the sight, but I didn’t say anything.</p><p>He resumed shuffling the cards as he sat down. The silence was deafening, the air thick. I almost squeaked when I asked for three cards. When I saw them, I knew I had to bluff; I had nothing. </p><p>“Okay, sweetheart, what’s the 4-1-1?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I wager your pants and Bucky’s… Well, he’s done,” I said.</p><p>“Your bra, Steve’s pants. If I lose, I eat you out.” </p><p>Bucky’s offer made my eyes widen. Steve narrowed his eyes and added, “You gotta make her lose her panties first.”</p><p>“Fine,” Bucky replied. “Her undies go, your pants, punk, and if I lose, I…”</p><p>Brazen, I said, “You lose, I want to see you jerk off.”</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes and nodded. “I will.”</p><p>My heart racing, I waited until they put their cards down. Steve had nothing but higher cards than mine, and Bucky… Damn it, he had a straight!</p><p>Steve got up and removed his pants while I shakily stood. I wanted to turn away from them to remove my panties, but they’d see my ass. And I knew Steve was an ass man and I had a big one and wide hips. He’d be pleased. I pushed down my underwear, avoiding their glares, and sat down. I was so glad I’d groomed recently.</p><p>My face was on fire. I couldn’t look the guys in the eyes. Steve shuffled the cards and again, I had nothing. I held in a whimper. I’d have to remove my bra. Steve still had his pants and Bucky would have to jerk off if he lost.</p><p>“Okay, we all know the end result. What do you got, babe?” Bucky asked. </p><p>“You first.”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not how it works. It’s your turn to speak first.”</p><p>I put my cards down and whispered, “I have nothing.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “I have two pairs.”</p><p>Bucky looked at me triumphantly. “I have another straight.”</p><p>I swear to dog, they were cheating. But I had gotten myself into this mess, I would see it until the end. I removed my bra, letting out my heavy breasts. They couldn’t stop staring. It wasn’t fair because all I had was pectorals.</p><p>“Alright, you’ve seen them.”</p><p>I could sense the atmosphere had changed in the room. The boys kept shifting in their seats while I kept looking at my cards. I felt utterly exposed...and horny. </p><p>I shuffled the cards and distributed them. For once, I had a flush. I kept my cards close to hide my breasts. “Alright. Bet?”</p><p>Bucky said, “I win, I get a blowjob from you,” he said, pointing at me.</p><p>Steve outbid, “I win, I get to grab your ass for the rest of the game.”</p><p>I wasn’t shocked at their antics. So, I said, “I win, I get to see you two kiss.”</p><p>Their eyes widened, but soon enough, they shrugged and agreed. I was floored. I never thought they’d say yes to that and it made me wonder if they’d ever done anything together. </p><p>I put my cards down, announcing happily, “I have a flush.”</p><p>Steve’s shoulders slumped. “I got two pairs.”</p><p>Bucky put his cards down with a triumphant smile. “Full house, doll.”</p><p>I groaned. But I wasn’t a sore loser. Steve looked so sad that I decided to go all in. I knelt between them, had Bucky push his chair back, and bent over. I knew Steve could see my ass in plain view this way. </p><p>Gently, I grabbed Bucky’s erect cock and began licking the tip. I fondled his balls while I heard him grunt. He wouldn’t last. What he didn’t know is that I’d found out with my first serious boyfriend was that I had no gag reflex. I began sucking him slow and deep, swallowing around him over and over, adding saliva to the mix. He grabbed my hair and bucked up, almost fucking my mouth while I bobbed. He tasted amazing. I sucked harder, massaging his balls, and I heard a groan behind me. I lifted momentarily, seeing Steve had begun jerking off. </p><p>The poker game was over. </p><p>I continued sucking Bucky until he gripped my hair. “Gonna come, doll.” </p><p>Going down deep, I swallowed everything when he exploded in my mouth, a string of cum between my mouth and his cock. I licked my lips and it broke off. I left Bucky panting and shuffled on my knees to get to Steve. I shoved his hand aside and went deep for him too, bobbing hard and fast while hollowing my cheeks. I put my ass up so he could get a nice view, then felt Bucky teasing my slit. I moaned around Steve when Bucky began rubbing my clit. It made me lose my beat and I shuddered. </p><p>Steve lifted me gently. “Are you alright? This can stop, you need only to say no.”</p><p>“Like hell, I’m gonna say no. I’ve been wanting this for months.”</p><p>He smiled at me fondly, then rubbed his tip on my lips. At the same time, Bucky pressed a finger inside me, pumping slowly. I moved with him while finishing off Steve. He came on my breasts, stroking himself quickly with heavy groans. He then kissed me hard and lifted off the chair. </p><p>He found his jeans and got condoms out. He showed them to me, and I nodded. Oh, fuck, yes. Finally, it was happening. Steve tossed a condom to Bucky, who swiftly put it on. He entered me slowly, his thick cock stretching me. I braced on the floor, head down, ass up as his thrusts started. He went slow at first, but I think I was too tight for him. He kept pulling out and entering me again, moaning and cursing. “Fuck, you’re so good, doll.”</p><p>I smiled and let the sensations wash over me. Once in a while, I glanced at Steve. He was hard again already and stroking himself. I wanted to suck him again, but he shook his head. “I want your pussy too,” he whispered to me.</p><p>Behind me, Bucky sped up with grunts and his thrusts were now hard and deep. I cried out in pleasure, reaching to rub my aching clit. I wanted to come so much, and I was about to tell him when he pulled out, removed his condom, and jerked off to orgasm on my ass. I was disappointed but I had another option. </p><p>I shakily crawled to Steve who’d sat on my bed, and stood, only to straddle him. I put the condom on him and lifted just enough to place him at my entrance. As to where Bucky was thick, Steve was long. I gasped when he was fully seated and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. He had a goofy grin on his face when he finally put his hands on my ass, kneading it and lifting me to fuck me. </p><p>It was so good, I threw my head back and followed his rhythm, rolling my hips. I was definitely going to come this way… I hoped. If I remembered well with my old boyfriend, college kids were kind of fast in that area.</p><p>But Steve took his time, fucking me slow and deep, then lifted from the bed, holding me close. He laid me on the edge of the bed, my legs wide-spread, then, at my utmost surprise, turned into an animal. He growled and gently bit down on my shoulder while widely thrusting in and out. His hand wrapped at my throat and my eyes widened. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He had this, ‘don’t worry, you’re safe’ look in his eyes. I let go and ran my fingers in his hair, gripping it as he fucked me. </p><p>Bucky came to sit by my head, jerking off again, and played with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers, pinching them, tugging on them. I didn’t know where they’d learned all that-in porn, probably-but I didn’t care.</p><p>When Steve began circling his thumb on my clit, I lost it. The combination of my nipples and clit being played with, with an amazing cock inside me brought me to my orgasm. I screamed and clenched around him, coming undone in seconds. He kept thrusting until his cock shuddered inside me. He climaxed, whining in my ear as he collapsed on top of me.</p><p>“Move, punk!”</p><p>Bucky took his place after putting another condom on, and entered me roughly, using my orgasm to cause another one while tugging on my nipples hard. I thrashed, grabbing the covers while my hips rolled to prolong the orgasm. Bucky thrust until he came again, this time, inside me while sheathed.</p><p>He pulled out and started licking my core, cleaning it of my juices like a starved man. I nearly came again but had to push him off, too sensitive to let him continue. I panted and relaxed on the bed while they sat on the chairs, grins on their faces. </p><p>I finally sat after a while, not caring about my nakedness, and said with a grin, “How about we have poker night every weekend?”</p><p>Only then did I notice extra cards on Steve’s chair...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>